1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a communication technique, in particular, to a connection method and a management server.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology and the network infrastructure continue to develop and the number of network users increases, network address translation (NAT) technique is broadly used to solve the problem of lacking network address in Internet Protocol (IP). In the environment with a large amount of user ends making use of private IP addresses (or virtual IP addresses), when the user end located outside of the NAT network environment wants to establish a data transmission connection with the user end inside of the NAT network environment, the request message sent by the user end outside would be blocked and therefore, the user end inside may not know that there is a request for establishing connection and the connection thus failed.